Absorbent particulate has been produced in a small-granulated form where as the average particle size is generally less than 3 mm in diameter and in most every case less than 6 mm in diameter. Traditional applications for particulate absorbents produce a small size to increase the surface area for absorption and to make the product appear more like coarse sand to fine gravel. Several manufacturers of organic absorbent particulate manufacture pellets up to 6 mm in diameter. These larger pellets are essentially used as cat litters.
For many decades, cat litter has been sold as a product for use in households. Quite commonly this is made up of sand like particulate matter with an average particle size of less than three millimeters. However, this has proven unsuitable for medium sized to larger dogs and other animals. Further, to the best knowledge of the Applicant herein, even though there has been a need for a similar product for dogs or other animals that do not bury their elimination, no satisfactory product has been developed. The available particulate products tended to be tracked by the dogs in the household. Further, the movements of the dog in or around the litter box tends to scatter the granulate.
As mentioned above, absorbent particulate used as cat litter is been produced in a small-granulated form where as the average particle size is generally less than 3 mm in diameter and in most every case less than 6 mm in diameter. Traditional applications for particulate absorbents produce a small size to increase the surface area for adsorption and to make the product appear more like coarse sand to fine gravel. The small size also helps to coat and dehydrate feces, which quickly reduces the odors and allows for easier removal. Several manufactures of organic absorbent particulate manufacture extrude pellets from 3 mm to 6 mm in diameter. In some forms, these pellets are cracked into smaller angular pieces. These pellets are essentially used as cat litters.
The use of these traditional absorbents and litter materials as a large animal litter, in particular a dog litter, presents several problems. Differences in behavior patterns among species such as sniffing and scratching the area makes dustiness a concern with many traditional small sized litters.
Foot pad size and shape of animals such as dogs along with foot pad spreading habits can allow small particulate to become lodged in the pad inducing tracking from the litter box. Animals such as dogs often have a tendency to rapidly paw the area under them before and after eliminating. Larger sized litter material reduces the spreading of materials caused by this action.
Cats instinctively dig to cover their eliminations. Cat litters are usually produced in a size range to facilitate this digging and covering process. Many larger animals including dogs do not naturally dig and cover their waste. As a result the smaller particle size is not needed to facilitate this action where as a larger particle size is desirable to reduce spreading and tracking.
The prior art large animal litter, particularly for use as a dog litter, consisted of a soft paper based material resembling a corn flake sized and shaped piece of shredded paper egg crate. Dogs readily accepted the product but its lightweight allowed for significant spreading and its tattered edges allowed for substantial clinging to the fur of animals.
It has been found that the product that is subject to this invention can be used in a household by placement in an open box having lateral dimensions of an adequate size so the dog can move around the same. It has been found that the surface provided by this litter product is acceptable to the dog in that the dog will walk on top of it without any discomfort. The pellets are sized so that these do not become stuck in the dog's paws; nor do they stick to the dogs fur. Further, with the size and density within these ranges, in large part the litter product is not scattered outside the box.
The large sized absorbent particulate where in the absorbent particles are notably larger than traditional inorganic and organic absorbents, are substantially free of protruding edges, are of a bulk density sufficient to minimize scattering and are suitable for use as a litter in direct contact with animals such as house bound dogs. Further, the large sized absorbent particulate lack angular ends which can be uncomfortable for animals other than cats.